Rivales de Mario
'thumb|Bowsitosthumb|Bowserthumb|Bowsythumb|Chomp Cadenasthumb|Conde Cenizothumb|Dimenciothumb|Eely mouththumb|Floro pirañathumb|Goombathumb|Kamekthumb|Kammy Koopathumb|Koopathumb|Koopalingsthumb|Lakituthumb|Mario Oscurothumb|Octoombathumb|Rey Boothumb|Rey Rocothumb|Waluigithumb|WarioBowser, el rey de los Koopas' El archienemigo de Mario es Bowser tambien conocido como Rey Koopa, el villano principal de la gran mayoría de los juegos de Mario. Apareció por primera vez en Super Mario Bros. Bowser es un ser maligno, brutal y despiadado que ha secuestrado a la princesa Peach y tratado de conquistar el Reino Champiñón varias veces, pero Mario siempre lo ha derrotado. A pesar de esto, Mario y Bowser siempre han unido fuerzas para combatir a una amenaza mayor. Una demostración de esto último es en Super Paper Mario, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga y Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. 'Bebé Bowser' Al igual que Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach y Baby Daisy, Baby Bowser es Bowser cuando era bebé. Es el archienemigo de Baby Mario (al igual que sus contrapartes adultas). Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island como jefe final y reaparece en Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time junto a su forma adulta y puede que salga en el spin-off de la serie Mario & Luigi, Mario & Luigi: Super Baby Action. Se le suele confundir con Bowser Jr. pero son personaje distintos. 'Koopalings' Son los siete hijos de Bowser, fieles a las órdenes de su padre, estos pequeños pusieron en aprietos a Mario en Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Mario Is Missing!, Hotel Mario, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga y New Super Mario Bros. Wii, ''siendo sus nombres: *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa 'Bowsy' Bowsy., es el octavo hijo de Bowser y nunca está con sus demás hermanos. Apareció por primera vez en ''Super Mario Sunshine como el villano principal que robó un pincel mágico del Profesor E. Gadd o Fesor, con el cual se disfrazó como el alter ego de Mario conocido como Anti-Mario o Mario Oscuro. Se parece mucho a su padre cuando era bebé, quien aparece como jefe final de Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. También aparece en Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Power Tennis, Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Kart Wii y Mario Super Sluggers como personaje jugable. Su última aparición ha sido en New Super Mario Bros Wii, Super Mario Galaxy y Super Mario Galaxy 2 como villano. 'Shadow Mario' Aparece en Super Mario Sunshine, para GameCube. Mario, Peach, algunos Toad y Toadsworth viajan hacia la Isla Delfino para disfrutar unas merecidas vacaciones. Pero cual es su sorpresa que, nada más en cuanto llegaron a la isla, todos los habitantes le acusan de contaminar y ensuciar toda la isla. El responsable de tal catástrofe es Mario Oscuro, quien además secuestra a Peach en un descuido del fontanero y más tarde se revela que Shadow Mario en realidad es Bowser Jr.. Al final del juego, aparece una escena donde "Il piantissimo" ve la varita mágica de Bowser Jr. en las arenas de la playa gelato convirtiéndose en el nuevo Shadow Mario. En Super Mario Galaxy, aparece c omo contrincante en una carrera a la Superestrella en los niveles cometa sombra, esta vez no hay relación alguna con Bowser Jr. 'Rey Roco' Es el Rey de todos los Rocos, su primera aparicion fue en Super Mario 64 como jefe del mundo 2, Fortaleza de los Roco, su ultima aparicion fue en S uper Mario Galaxy 2. 'Kamek' Kamek es un magikoopa que cuidaba de Bowser cuando éste era bebé hasta que Bowser se cansa de él. Desde su primera aparición en Yoshi's Island se convirtió en un personaje recurrente de los juegos de Mario. También apareció en los medios de Com ic Nintendo System ayudando todavía a Bowser, y hay quién cree que Kamek es el enemigo de Yoshi como Bowser es de Mario. Kamek también había aparecido en Mario Party DS con su Biblioteca. 'Kammy Koopa' Una magikoopa, la principal asistente de Bowser en Paper Mario y Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria. Kammy asiste a Bowser cuando él roba Varita estelar y encarcela los Espíritus estelares, y procura en ciertas ocasiones obstaculizar el progreso de Mario. Al principio de la batalla final de Mario con Bowser, ella aumenta la energía de Bowser con una máquina que ella ha construido, hasta tal punto que la energía de los Espíritus estelares no tiene ningún efecto en él. En Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria tiene el papel secundario de juego junto a Bowser. A diferencia de antes, ahora tiene más HP (40 ó 50 puntos), y sus hechizos son más poderosos. En batalla, aumenta las características de Bowser, ya sea ataque o HP. Kammy Koopa aparece siempre acompañando a Bowser (al que llama Su Vileza) en los niveles en los que Bowser es manejable. Estos niveles se suelen dar cuando se supera un capítulo y a su vez se supera el nivel de Peach. 'Bowsitos' Apareció por primera vez en New Super Mario Bros. y luego en Mario Kart Wii. Se trata de Bowser en forma huesitos. Bowsitos lanza bolas de fuego que deben esquivarse, aunque también lanza huesos. Su historia fue que cuando Bowser cayó a la lava, se hizo un huesitos, pero Bowsy hizo una poción para recuperar a su padre, dejando suelta su forma huesitos y en el mario 3D land al pasarte todos los mundos(que son 8)te apareceran los mundos especiales y en los castillos estará(na da mas que en los castillos no en los barcos voladores). 'Manta Storm' Esta extraña criatura en forma de mantarraya apareció por primera vez en Super Mario Sunshine, en el área Sirena Beach (Playa Paradiso) en el primer capítulo. Ataca la playa dejando una suciedad eléctrica. Si Mario toca a la Manta Storm o su rastro eléctrico perderá un "rayo" de energía. Al arrojarle agua, la mantarraya se dividirá en 2, y si se le arroja de nuevo agua a alguna de ésta división se volcerá a dividir en dos. Así suscesivamente hasta quedar reducida a una diminuta mantarraya que explotará. 'Eely Mouth' Aparece en Super Mario Sunshine en el área Noki Bay (Cala del Sole). Es un monstruo marino que habita en las profundidades de la bahía y que ha contaminado el agua. Mario deberá sumergirse y bucear hasta llegar al fondo donde se encuentra la criatura, y limpiarle sus dientes. Al estar en lo profundo es algo descontrolado maniobrar Mario, por lo que se deberá tener cudiado de no tocar a ésta criatura o se perderá una barra de enrgía. Además contantemente se perderá una barra de energía, pues aunque a Mario se le otorgue un traje especial, se le acabará el oxígeno. Para recuperarlo necesitará recoger monedas amarillas. 'Wario' Uno de los más grandes rivales de Mario es Wario. Wario es una persona egoísta y manipuladora encontraste al heroísmo altruista de Mario. Wario haría cualquier cosa para ganar dinero y poner a Mario en ridículo. Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, como el villano principal del juego. Aunque odia intensamente a Mario, ocasionalmente trabaja junto a él en el lado del bien, entre ellos se encuentra el juego Super Mario 64 DS, donde los personajes son Yoshi, Mario, Luigi y Wario. Aunque no hay ninguna relación tangible entre Mario y Wario, es obvio que Wario es, de alguna forma, un "anti-Mario", además de voltear la "M" de Mario a "W" de Wario. Al parecer tiene un gusto por el ajo. El fue heroe en el juego Wario World, tenia que atravesar 4 niveles para conseguir los 4 signos dorados para abrir el cofre que tiene su tesoro, pero antes de conseguirlo tiene que enfrentarse a diamante morado que posee una maldición de quitar todo tesoro, le quito el tesoro a wario por que wario lo tenia encerrado como tesoro prohibido con la maldicion, al final el triunfa y recupera su tesoro y el diamante enemigo es destruido. Su última aparición fue en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como personaje jugable. 'Waluigi' Es el archienemigo de Luigi. Su primera incursión en los videojuegos fue en Mario Tennis para la consola Nintendo 64, y desde entonces aparece en otros juegos como la serie Mario Party (desde Mario Party 3), también aparece en los juegos Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Strikers Charged y Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. Su última aparición fue en Mario Sport Mix y Mario Kart Wii como personaje jugable. Supuestamente, Waluigi es el hermano menor de Wario, pero esto nunca ha sido confirmado. En Mario Superstar Baseball parece que Waluigi y Wario son amigos de algunos secuaces de Bowser como Kamek o Boo.Se podría decir que Wario y Waluigi son hermanos, de la misma manera que lo son Mario y Luigi. 'Rey Boo' Apareció por primera vez en Luigi's Mansion, como el villano principal del juego, donde atrapa a Mario en un cuadro. Luigi lo aspira. Aparece también en juegos como Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Super Mario 64 DS, Mario Kart Wii y Mario Party 8. 'Floro Piraña' Floro Piraña (Petey Piranha en inglés) es una planta piraña pero mucho más grande, su cabeza es gigante y tiene dos raíces que parecen pies y sus hojas son brazos que usa generalmente para volar. Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Sunshine como jefe de la primera zona y desde entonces ha sido un villano recurrente en los juegos de Mario al igual que Bowser y Rey Boo, apareciendo en juegos deportivos de Mario y en Mario Kart: Double Dash!! como personaje jugable, pero en todos necesita ser desbloqueado. Actualmente está en Mario Power Tennis como personaje desbloqueable. También es el primer jefe de "Subspace Emmisary" de Super Smash Bros. Brawl además en Mario y luigi super star saga como líder de una zona. El tiene 2 hijos, uno en la galaxia ovoestrella, en Super Mario Galaxy y el otro en la galaxia jardines siderales, en Super Mario Galaxy 2, aunque esto no esta comprobado. 'Donkey Kong' El primer enemigo de Mario fue Donkey Kong, un gorila que secuestra a su novia Pauline. Donkey Kong apareció por primera vez en el juego del mismo nombre. En dicho juego, Mario tenía que saltar los barriles que lanzaba, y subir escaleras para llegar a la parte superior de la pantalla donde se encontraban ambos. Todos pensaban que Donkey Kong era quien secuestraba a Pauline en este juego, pero posteriormente Rare aclaró que en realidad éste era Cranky y Donkey Kong su hijo, quien lo salvaba en Donkey Kong Jr. Desde entonces él y Diddy Kong aparecen en muchos juegos deportivos de Mario como Mario Kart, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Party, etc. Actualmente sale en Mario vs. Donkey Kong Minis March Again como antagonista. 'Foreman Spike' Es un personaje que apareció en Wrecking Crew para NES y en Wrecking Crew 98 como el enemigo principal que quiere destruir todos los edificios más importantes del mundo. Se rumorea que en la cara de Waluigi hayan sido usadas algunas facetas de la cara de Foreman Spike. 'Sir Grodus' Es el enemigo principal en Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria, donde sus planes eran capturar a Peach para darla en sacrificio a la Reina de las Sombras, un viejo demonio que habitaba la puerta milenaria y así conseguir los cristales estelares. Su ejército eran los X-Nauts -unas pequeñas criaturas que habitaban en la luna-. Tenía un ayudante llamado Lord Crump, quién tenía el último cristal estelar en su base en la luna, así como también contaba con el Trío de las Sombras -ayudantes que sólo lo estaban engañando-. 'Conde Cenizo' Es el villano de Super Paper Mario para la consola Wii. Es un personaje atormentado por su pasado y se sirve del Pronosticus Nigérium para invocar el Corazón del Caos y así destruir todos los mundos que por rabia él tanto odia. Sus lacayos son Mimi, (McCachos) y Dimencio. 'Dimencio' Es el verdadero antagonista de Super Paper Mario. Es un hechicero que sirve al Conde Cenizo, pero después él lo traiciona. Controló a Luigi y lo combinó con él para formar a Super Dimencio. 'Smithy' Es el villano principal del videojuego Super Mario RPG, que tiene como plan apoderarse de las 7 estrellas para así crear un mundo lleno de armas y violencia y para eso está creando un ejército de billones de androides e invadir el mundo de Mario. 'Cackletta' Cackletta fue la villana en el juego Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga para Game Boy Advance. Era una bruja y su objetivo principal era robar la Beanstar para c umplir todos sus deseos. Hubo una parte del juego en la que se fusionó con Bowser para así convertirse en Bowletta. También tenía un ayudante de nombre Fawful, quién volvió a aparecer en Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo. En la versión española del juego Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, Cackletta fue llamada "Bruja Jí Jí". 'Princesa Shroob' Es la princesa alienígena de los Shroobs, criaturas de otro planeta que invadieron el Reino Champiñón del pasado en Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo. El objetivo de esta princesa era también apoderarse del Reino del presente, cosa que Mario y Luigi junto con Baby Mario y Baby Luigi deben impedir. Curiosamente tiene una hermana gemela, jefa final del juego. Son unas criaturas moradas, y de forma de champiñón como los toads. La Princesa Shroob se disfrazó de Peach y se fue al presente mientras la verdadera Princesa Peach se quedaba encerrada en el Castillo Shroob del pasado. 'Fawful' Es un hechicero maligno que trata de dominar el reino champiñon. Es un personaje muy común en la serie Mario & Luigi. Primero apareció en Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga como ayudante de Cackletta, luego aparece en Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time como un vendedor, pero reaparece en Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story como villano principal. 'Birdo' Es una especie de dinosaurio antropomorfo color rosa que aparece como villana (pero en realidad es hombre, solo que en America y en Europa fue censurado de tal forma que termino siendo mujer, pero en realidad en Japón sigue siendo hombre) en varios juegos de Mari o (en los primeros). Es casi tan popular como Yoshi. Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros. 2, como enemiga y desde entonces se ha vuelto muy popular y ha aparecido en varios juegos como Mario Tennis 64, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Superstar Baseball y Mario Super Sluggers. Su vocabulario (como Yoshi) se reduce a su nombre "Birdo". Birdo y Yoshi son muy amigos, desde que Birdo se hizo popular y en la mayoría de juegos ha acompañado a Yoshi, como Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. También es amiga de Daisy, en Mario Tennis formaban pareja. A pesar de que en un principio Birdo fue una enemiga, últimamente aparece más como aliada que como villana. 'Mega Blooper' Es un Blooper gigante con forma de calamar gigante y tiene una especie de bozal en la boca, su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Sunshine como jefe de la segunda zona, desde entonces apareció pocas veces. Actualmente esta participando en un minijuego de Mario Power Tennis y en Mario Super Sluggers en el crucero de Daisy de noche. Mega Blooper es el rey de los Bloopers. 'Tatanga' Es el extraño extraterrestre que apareció en Super Mario Land -donde secuestró a la Princesa Daisy-, y que reapareció en Super Mario Land 2, donde era el jefe final de la Zona Espacial. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a aparecer. 'Wart' Es un Koopa con aspecto de rana alérgica a las verduras que desempeña el papel del jefe final en Yume Koujou Doki Doki Panic!, y Super Mario Bros. 2. Es uno de los enemigos mas conocidos de Mario. Es el hermano Mayor de Bowser.Ha aparecido también en a lgunos cómics de la compañía Nintendo. 'Sonic The Hedgehog' Fue el rival comercial de Mario durante la década de los 90, cuando Sega y Nintendo dominaban el mercado de los videojuegos y competían fuertemente por el primer lugar en el podio. Los juegos de Mario gozaban de popularidad por las primeras versiones de éste aún antes de Nintendo, ya que el personaje se había hecho famoso con su juego clásico, pero durante la década de los '90 Mario había sufrido cierto estancamiento en su evolución, y solo contaba con la popularidad de los fanáticos, pero no con el apoyo del resto de los consumidores. Paralelamente, Sonic estaba en su auge y sus juegos eran cada vez más variados y presentaban mayor diversidad de escenarios, músicas, personajes, y jugabilidad, por lo que su número de fanáticos crecía, pero solo estuvo en la cúspide del mercado durante cierto tiempo, y luego volvió a hacerse exclusivo para los fans porque el resto de los consumidores lo olvidó. Nintendo no era el mejor haciendo juegos, pero sí era el mejor en publicitarlos, por lo que fue el número uno en marketing y supo promocionar sus juegos, incluso hasta haciendo una película de Mario a pesar de que esa franquicia estaba comercialmente algo estancada y complicada; por el contrario, Sega hacía mejores juegos y su versatilidad y variedad la pusieron en el lugar número uno, técnicamente hablando, pero la compañía nunca manejó un buen marketing y no supo promocionar bien sus franquicias, dejando de lado principalmente al mercado latinoamericano, el cual acabó olvidando a Sonic casi por completo, a excepción de los fanáticos. Debido a estos hechos, Nintendo resultó pudiendo sobrellevar las cosas pero haciendo pasar a Mario sin pena ni gloria, mientras que Sega hacía los juegos de Sonic, que siempre fueron técnicamente superiores a los juegos de Mario y de Nintendo, pero a pesar de eso la falta de buen marketing no permitió que la franquicia del erizo creciera hasta el punto de derribar al fontanero italiano. Ambas compañías tuvieron sus pro y sus contra sin poder vencer cada una a la otra, y finalmente, otras consolas subieron al podio del mercado, como la Playstation 2 de Sony y la XBOX de Microsoft, por lo que Sega dejó de fabricar consolas y decidió abrir su venta de juegos para todas las demás máquinas restantes (también las de Nintendo). Nintendo continuó fabricando consolas pero estas ya no eran populares y no superaban al Playstation 3 de Sony ni al XBOX 360 de Microsoft, por lo que ambas compañías, Sega y Nintendo, decidieron cesar su rivalidad y entablaron negociaciones que resultaron en la creación de juegos de Sonic por parte de Sega, para las consolas de Nintendo. Así, Sonic apareció en muchos juegos para Gameboy Advance y Gamecube, y posteriormente en nuevos juegos para Nintendo DS y Wii, la última consola de Nintendo que repuntó en popularidad por su novedoso sistema de comando, pero en cuestiones técnicas no es superior al Playstation 3 de Sony ni al XBOX 360 de Microsoft. Debido a esto, Mario y Sonic se unieron oficialmente por primera vez en un mismo juego: participaron juntos en Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos y luego en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. También se hizo una versión del juego olímpico de Mario y Sonic para las olimpiadas de invierno, y muchos fanáticos de ambas sagas esperan que Sega y Nintendo unan sus fuerzas para hacer nuevos juegos con los personajes de ambos bandos. Recientemente se ha anunciado Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. 'Mama Planta de Fuego' Es una especie de Planta Piraña que su primera aparición fue en Captain N and the New Super Mario World. Después de su aparición en el episodio de Captain N and the New Super Mario World: "La venta de fuego", Reaparece en ¡Súper Heroína, Princesa Toadstool! y en Super Mario Sunshine (the mexican animated series). Una de las útlimas apariciónes fue en Mario y Luigi Saga Superstar.La ultima fue en super mario 3D land. Enemigos menores 'Goomba' Los Goombas son hongos marrones que caminan libremente por los juegos de plataforma de Mario, quien los revienta saltándoles en la cabeza, presentan colmillos y piel marrón. Aparecieron por primera vez en Super Mario Bros., desde entonces, son los enemigos mas comunes en los juegos de Mario. También hay goombas con alas llamados Paragoombas. El lider de los goombas es Koa Koa (Rey Goomba). Pueden aparecer viniendo por la pantalla o saliendo de las tuberías. También hay un goomba alado que expulsa mini-goombas, los cuales se pegan a tu cuerpo y te incapacitan para saltar. 'Koopa Troopa' Los Koopa Troopas son tortugas evolucionadas y ayudantes de Bowser, aparecieron por primera vez en Super Mario Bros. (1985). Pueden ser de distintos colores, si tiene caparazón verde no se detiene al borde de una plataforma o precipicio y el de caparazón rojo si lo hace (claro en juegos con movimientos 2D como Super Mario Bros). Una diferencia entre los goombas y los koopa troopas es que a los koopas, Mario les tiene que saltar dos veces para acabarlos, antiguamente caminaban en cuatro patas pero ahora se los ve en dos patas usando zapatos y con pulgares opuestos. Tambien existen koopas con alas denominados Paratroopas, aunque en los juegos clasicos de Mario solo daban sa ltos, en los juegos mas modernos se los ve volando sin tocar el suelo en ningun momento. Su lider es Bowser (Rey Koopa). 'Shy Guy' Los Shy Guy son seres de tamaño diminuto, nativos de bosques o selvas. Se caracterizan por tener una lanza, una careta tipo "Jason ", y un traje de diversos colores (aunque casi siempre rojo) que tapan todo sus cuerpos. Aparecieron por primera vez en Super Mario Bros. 2 (versión occidental). Aparecen en los juegos deportivos de Mario, tales como Mario Tennis 64, también aparece en Yoshi's Story. La palabra "Shy Guy" significa en inglés, "tipo tímido"; es por eso que ocultan su cara con una máscara y partes de su cuerpo. No hablan pero ahora si en M&L: Bowser's Inside Story, solamente emiten pequeños murmuros y se comunican con gestos. Son una gran comunidad de shy-guys, cada uno ejerce un empleo (hay cocineros, doctores, piratas); esto se demuestra en la cuarta fase del juego Paper Mario, en donde los personajes se adentran en el territorio de los shy-guys. Su lider es el General Guy. 'Chuck Jaw' Es una bola de metal color violeta con dos guantes rojos y un una bola roja en la cabeza aguantada por una soga,no tiene pies, si no un trompo gris. Aparece en Super Mario 64. Él te atrapa y te tira. 'Lakitu' Lakitu es una especie de tortuga con anteojos que siempre anda montado sobre una nube voladora, su arma principal es arrojar Spinys (tortugas anaranjadas con picos en el caparazón) y usa una caña de pescar para sostener cosas (cámaras, letreros, se maforos, etc). Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros., ya que te lanzaba Spinys y te perseguía la mayor parte del nivel en que se esta como en el 4-1 o el 8-2. Este personaje ha aparecido en muchos juegos, a veces como personaje neutral o como enemigo. Su lider es el Rey Lakitu de Super Mario Galaxy 2 En Mario kart 7, para 3DS, es un personaje jugable. 'Boo' Es un fantasma que aparece en varios videojuegos de Mario, su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros. 3. Por lo general es de color blanco, pero tambien hay de otros colores. Ha aparecido como enemigo en casi todos los juegos de Mario. Una característica esencial de este enemigo es que cuando lo miran, se queda quieto, se tapa la cara con sus manos o se hace invisible, pero si no lo estan viendo, comienza a moverse para atacar al jugador. Los Boo son capaces de atravesar cualquier material sólido. En el juego Super Mario World aparece una variación de Boo mas grande, conocido como "Big Boo". En Luigi's Mansion aparece el Rey Boo, el cual es el líder de todos los Boo. Aunque Boo es un enemigo, ha aparecido como personaje jugable en varios juegos deportivos de Mario y algunos juegos de Mario Party. 'Huesitos' Huesitos (Dry Bones en inglés) es la forma huesitos de los koopa troopa. Aparece por primera vez en el juego Super Mario Bros. 3, era invulnerable a las bolas de fuego y cuando saltabas sobre ellos, estos se reconstruyen igual que en New Super Mario Bros en los castillos multiplicado por muchos Huesitos, los más grandes son Bowsitos multiplicado. En ese juego, cuando se pisan a los Huesitos se desarman y en unos segundos se restauran. En el juego Mario Party DS aparece en el tablero de la Estatua de Donkey Kong durmiendo en su ataúd y a aquél que le despierte le cierra la tapa muy fuerte enviándolo muy lejos. Tiene una novia llamada Huesita, aunque también está enamorado de la princesa Daisy, pero no se lo dice a su novia porque se enfadaría. 'Planta Piraña' La Planta piraña (Piranha Plant en inglés) es una especie de planta carnivora que sale de una tubería gradualmente durante un periodo de tiempo, su primera aparición fue en Mario Bros. (1983) y desde entonces es un rival en todos los juegos que aparece, a veces es un obstáculo en Mario Kart y Mario Party. Hay varios tipos de Plantas piraña entre ellos uno de las más famosas es Floro Piraña. Se le conoce como Piranha Plant. Su lider es Floro Piraña. 'Magikoopa' Es una criatura que viste un sombrero de mago color azul, una toga azul, usa anteojos y tiene una varita mágica para lanzar hechizos. Apareció por primera vez en Super Mario World. Algunos Magikoopas también pueden vestir de color rojo, verde o amarillo, pero casi siempre de color azul. El lider de los Magikoopas es Kamek. 'Floruga' Floruga (Wiggler en inglés) es una oruga con una flor en la cabeza que cuando saltas sobre el se enoja y se vuelve de color rojo. Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario World, como obstáculo y desde entonces aparece en varios juegos de Mario y juegos deportivos de Mario (a veces como obstáculo). Su última aparición fue en Mario Power Tennis como personje desbloqueable. 'Hermanos Martillo' Los hermanos martillo (Hammer Bros. en inglés) son un tipo de koopa con cascos, coderas y rodilleras que lanzan martillos para detener a Mario. Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros. (1985) y desde entonces son obstáculos en varios juegos. Su última aparición fue en Mario Super Sluggers como personajes jugable. Se puede decir que el enemigo mas dificil de evitar. También existen otras variaciones, como los Hermanos Boomerang, (Boomerang Bros. en inglés) que arrojan búmerans y los Hermanos Fuego (Fire Bros. en inglés) que arrojan bolas de fuego. 'Thwomp' Thwomp es un bloque de piedra gigante, color gris, con mirada maligna, dientes apretados y rodeado de púas. Apareció por primera vez en Super Mario Bros. 3. En este juego, cuando Mario o Luigi se acercaban mucho a Thwomp, este último se deja caer con gran fuerza para aplastarlo(s). Cabe destacar que en juegos posteriores, Thwomp también se deja caer al suelo cuando otro jugador esta cerca, aunque en algunos juegos, Thwomp se levanta y cae al suelo varias veces, aunque un jugador no esté cerca. Este enemigo también aparece en Super Mario 64, en este juego, Thwomp es de color azul y no tiene púas, a diferencia de otros juegos, donde es de color gris y si tiene púas. También aparece en varios otros juegos de Mario, (casi siempre como obstáculo) como en New Super Mario Bros., Super Ma rio Galaxy, la serie Mario Kart, la serie Mario Party, entre otros. 'Blooper' Son unos calamares blancos que aparecieron por primera vez en Super Mario Bros., como enemigos y desde entonces salen en otros juegos como enemigo o personaje jugable. Su última aparición fue en Super Mario Galaxy 2 como rival; también aparece en Mario Super Sluggers como personaje elegible y amigable. Curiosamente en Paper Mario: La puerta milenaria hay un Blooper marrón llamado Blooey que sigue a Luigi hasta que lo tira a un cráter y desde entonces, Blooey se quiere vengar de él. 'Chain Chomp' Chain Chomp (Chomp Cadenas) Es una especie de esfera encadenada con ojos y dientes filosos que ladra y siempre intenta atrapar a Mario, ha tenido varias apariciones como obstáculo u objeto y como villano a veces. Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros. 3. 'Bill Bala' Los Bill Bala (Bullet Bill en inglés) son personajes con forma de bala y mirada maligna que debutaron en Super Mario Bros. Son disparados por cañones a la vista de Mario o aparecen en ciertos niveles disparados a distancia de forma aleatoria y continua. Aparece en Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games como jefe de Sky. 'Mega Bullet Bill' Es el rey de los Bullet Bills. Pero este tiene una sonrisa con sus dientes y el fondo de rojo. Son gigantes y no te persiguen. Aparecen en New Super Ma rio Bros. Wii. 'Bob-omb' Son bombas andantes con un mecanismo de cuerda que explotan a los pocos segundos de ser lanzadas. Debutan en Super Mario Bros. 2, pueden ser recogidas y lanzadas contra enemigos antes de que exploten. En la saga Papel Mario son descritas como criaturas muy temperamentales, cuya mecha se enciende al recibir el primer daño y se lanzan a explotar contra Mario en caso de sobrevivir a tal primer ataque. En la misma saga, algunos miembros de la raza Bob-omb (Bombette en la primera parte y Almirante Bombard en la segunda) se convierten en aliados de Mario, pero por lo general son enemigos (los buenos son rosa, los malos negros). Su lider es el Big Bob-omb de Super Mario 64. 'Monty Mole' Monty Mole (Monty, el topo) es un enemigo que aparece por primera vez en Super Mario World. Suele esconderse bajo tierra y despues surgir por sorpresa, atacando a Mario. También ha aparecido en super mario 3Dland, Paper Mario, Super Mario Sunshine y Mario Superstar Baseball; en este último juego es un personaje jugable secreto en el equipo de Mario, se le caracteriza por su rapidez, pero no tiene poder especial. 'Whomp' Al igual que Thwomp, Whomp es un enemigo de piedra gigante con mirada maligna y de color gris, pero tiene forma rectangular, brazos, manos y pies, en su espalda tiene una venda, la cual cubre una abertura (su punto débil). Apareció por primera vez en Super Mario 64. Este enemigo, al igual que Thwomp, se encarga de bloquear el paso a Mario o intentar aplastarlo simplemente cayendo encima de el. Whomp tambien aparece en otros juegos, como la serie Mario Party, también en New Super Mario Bros.. Su líder es el Whomp King de Super Mario Galaxy 2. 'Octoomba' estas criaturas parecidas a los goombas, solo que son pulpos, aparecen en SMG 1 y 2. Son pulpitos color azul pero tambien hay otros tipos. *Octoomba (azul) *Elite octoomba (verde) *Gray octoomba (o octopus) *Octoguy (rosa) *Octoboo (fantasmas) *King Kaliente (Magmapulpo) *Prince Pikante (Chiquipulpo) 'Otros enemigos de Mario' Los otros enemigos de Mario son: *Sidestepper *Bandinero *Scoopa Troopa *Electrokoopa *Shellcreeper *Skeleton Shellcreeper *Winged Shellcreeper *Slipice (Freezie) *Lakitformer *Golden Koopa Troopa *Blue Koopa Troopa *Yellow Koopa Troopa *Spiny Koopa Troopa *Chavo *Rocky Wrench *Spike *Buzzy Beetle *Spike Top *Bony Beetle *Pale Piranha (Piraña Pale) *Green Piranha Plant (Planta Piraña Verde) *Sky Blue Piranha Plant (Planta Piraña del Cielo Azul) *Lava Piraña *Hielo Piraña *Salvo, el Slime *Boomba Troopa *Scoopa Koopa *Thunder Lakitu *Panser *Phanto *Skummyphanto *Pokey venenoso *Cactupokey *Boo guy *Florbaila (Margamola) *Florbailella (Margaloca) *Snufit *Spi guy *Pokey *Cheep *Blurp *Rip Van Fish *Skeeter *Strollin' Stu *Picocuac (Cataquack) *Scuttle Bug *Soarin' Stu *Snooze-A-Koopa *Boomerang Bro. (Hermano Búmerang) *Sledge Bro. (Hermano Trineo) *Fire Bro. (Hermano Fuego) *Ptooie *Nipper Plant *Muncher *Ice Bro. (Hermano Hielo) *Sumo Bro. (Hermano Sumo) *Bomber Bro. (Hermano Bombardero) *Gloomba *Pile Driver Micro-Goomba *Spiny *Spiny Boo (Ghost Spiny) *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Cheep-Cheep *Deep-Cheep *Urchin *Putrid Piranha *Wild Piranha *Fire Chomp *Firebar *Albatoss *Flurrie *Mr. Blizzard *Swooper *Buster Beetle *Copter Koopa *Angle-Poise Lamp (Flexo) *King Angle-Poise Lamp (Rey Flexo) *Angle-Poise Lamp's Partners (Compañeros de Flexo) *Goombarr *Paragoomba *Red Paragoomba *Boom Beetles *Blockhopper *Autobomb *Ostro *Hoopstar *Triclyde *Mask Koopa *Mechakoopa *Para-Mechakoopa *Chargin' Chuck *Rex *Venus Fire Trap *Venus Ice Trap *Dark Koopa Troopa *Fighter Fly *Blargg *Magikoopa *Magithunder *Koomaleon *Makoop *Bully *Big Bully *Thwomp *Boo Diddley *Blooper Nany *Fly Guy *Para-Piranha (Parapiraña) *Ghost Piranha (Fantasma Piraña) *Planta Piraña Amarilla *Planta de la Batalla (Battleship Plant) *Eerie *Fishin' Boo *Boomerang Boo *Hammer Boo *Boo Lanzador de Caparazones de Koopa *Kritter *Klaptrap *Dark Lakitu *Pipe Lakitu (Lakitubería) *Sky Blue Spiny *Parabeetle *Pansice *Pansunder *Stone Spike *Burning Spike *Snow Spike *Pink Boo *Dark Boo *Broozer *Eerie *Flor Polen *Flor Floor *Bumpty *Cooligan *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Brother (Hermano Martillo Volador) *Para Sledge Brother (Hermano Trineo Volador) *Army Hammer Brother *Thunder Bro. (Hermano Trueno) *Bone Bro. (Hermano Hueso) *Bombshell Bill *Soldier Bill *Missile Bill *Banzai Bill *Pidgit *Pidgit Bill *Trouter *Tweeter *Ninji *Torpedo Ted *Bleep-Cheep *Squirto Blooper *Porcupuffer *Creep-Cheep *Camo Blooper *Redloop *Whomp *Tox Box *Parabones *Grinder *Ball 'n' Chain *Big Stelly *Splunkin *Pumpkin Plant *Mr. I *Crowber *Chomp Head *Red Chomp *Mountain Bomb *Toadies *Amp (Zap) *Spark *Tiburón *Foo *Fwoosh *Hothead *Roto-Discs *Goombo *Goombo con Alas *Balloomba *Tanoomba *Fuzzy *Ukiki *Tap-Tap *Bowser Statue *Topmaniac (enemie) *Topmaniac (boss) *Fiery Dino Piranha *Icy Dino Piranha *Dino Piranha *Peewee Piranha *Pansora *Bonetail *Ratón Penelopé *Bandit *Raven *Thwimp *Whimp *Soldado X (X-Nauts) *Koopa Paratroopa *Pawunch *Angry Sun *R. O. B. *Chuckya *Heave Ho *Kamella *Dino Piraña *Bebé Dino Piraña *Mummypokey *Pokey Mummy *Beezo *Cobrat *Clawgrip *Whale *Porcupo *Fryguy *Mini Fryguy *Robirdo *Red Birdo *Green Birdo *Mouser *Cheepskipper *Mega Goomba *Spiky Goomba *Goomboss *Chill Bully *Chief Chilly *Monty Tank *Pokey Sprout *Boo guy *Seedy Pod *Vine Gaull *Primareez *Crystal Bit *Swoopin' Poink *Ghost Chomp *Chain Chomplet *Mecha Bowser *Mecha Bowser Jr. *Bebé Donkey Kong *Bebé Wario *Bebé Waluigi *Funky Kong *Brujas (Scoop, Jijí y Bowserette) *Spark Plug *Banzai Bill *Torpedo Ted *Caco Gazapo *Ardigordi *Goombrat Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Bowser Categoría:Bowser Jr. Categoría:Koopalings Categoría:Bebé Bowser Categoría:Mario Oscuro Categoría:Kamek Categoría:Rey Roco Categoría:Bowsitos Categoría:Kammy Koopa Categoría:Manta Storm Categoría:Eely Mouth Categoría:Wario Categoría:Waluigi Categoría:Rey Boo Categoría:Floro Piraña Categoría:Donkey Kong Categoría:Foreman Spike Categoría:Sir Grodus Categoría:Conde Cenizo Categoría:Dimencio Categoría:Smithy Categoría:Cackletta Categoría:Princesa Shroob Categoría:Fawful Categoría:Birdo Categoría:Mega Blooper Categoría:Tatanga Categoría:Wart Categoría:Sonic Categoría:Planta de fuego Categoría:Goomba Categoría:Koopa Categoría:Shy Guys Categoría:Chuk Haw Categoría:Lakitu Categoría:Boo Categoría:Huesitos Categoría:Planta Piraña Categoría:Magikoopa Categoría:Floruga Categoría:Thwomp Categoría:Blooper Categoría:Hermano Martillo Categoría:Chomp cadenas Categoría:Bill Bala Categoría:Mega Bill Bala Categoría:Bob-omb Categoría:Topo Monty Categoría:Whomp Categoría:Octoomba Categoría:Octoomba azul Categoría:Octoomba rojo Categoría:Octoomba grises Categoría:Chiquipulpo Categoría:Frikipulpo Categoría:Koopa Troopa Categoría:Koopa verde Categoría:Koopa rojo Categoría:Dinopiraña Categoría:Bebé Dinopiraña